Mermaid Hetalia
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: A little Bit of Mermaid melody mixed into hetalia with twists and pinches here and there. What happens if 12 Mermaid Princess/ Merman Princes Ended up going on Land to See what it's like. WARNING- K Rating! -Summarry Sucks, Stories is a litte better then it sounds) Spamano, Gerita USXUK FrancexOC And more (In soon to be added chapters!)


**A/N:**** Don't kill me or this story. as it says in the summary a little like Mermaid melody. Parings: Spain x Romano, Italy x Germany, France x OC Prussia x Hungary, China x Japan, America x England, Greece x Turkey, Russia x OC, and Liechtenstein x Switzerland. A few OC X OC's too. I own the OC's. I don't own anything beside's The OC's! Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Line Break)**

_Deep down in the Adriatic Sea were 2 Pearls. The Aqua and the Purple Pearl. The Aqua Pearl belongs to a boy Named Feliciano Vargas. He was the Aqua Pearl Prince, He had short light brown hair and lively Hazel eyes with an odd curl sticking out of the right He has a much similarly Appearance to his Older Brother, Romano Lovino Vargas. Feliciano was a very happy and excitable person who normally likes to flirt with girls and has a hard time trying not to let secretes out. _

_Were __Elizabeta Héderváry was the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess. She had Long Curly Light brown hair that reached her waist and Bright Green eyes. She's a very sweet girl, always looking for some adventures with Kat and Maize, Sometimes causing Trouble._

_Were in the Ligurian Sea were 2 pearls as well they were Pink and Brown Pearls. Lili Zwingli she was the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess. She had shoulder length Golden Blonde Hair with a Purple Bow in and Medium Green eyes. Lili is a sweet caring person to everyone she knows and always a good person to talk to._

_Romano Vargas had Darker Hair to his Brother and Lighter Hazel Eyes, He also have a curl but it projects on the left side of his head, He was the brown Pearl Merman Prince. He's normally Grumpy but he's a big softy sometimes but has a soft spot for his brother_

_In the North Atlantic Ocean were 3 Pearls. The Green Pearl, the Dark Blue Pearl and the Yellow Pearl._

_The Green Pearl Belonged to Arthur Kirkland, He had Thick eye brows, Short Blonde hair and Bright Green eyes he was the Green Pearl Prince. He Loves animals but is sometimes a hot head and like to do nothing but Read. _

_The Dark Blue Pearl Belonged to Kat Flake, she had long curly Dark blue hair that went passed her hips she also has Bright Dark Blue Eyes she is the Dark Blue (Indigo) Pearl Princess, She had a Dolphin named Miki who could take the human forum of a lower class men school girl, Kat is not a big flirt like her Friend Mazie. _

_The Last One Belongs to Maize Kelly, She had Long Straight blonde hair that went past her hips as well she had bright yellow eyes as was best friends with Kat and the biggest Flirt out off them all._

_Now in the Mediterranean Sea there were 2 Pearls. The Black and the Gold Pearl. The Black Pearl Belongs __to Heracles Karpusi he had wavy short Shoulder length hair and Forest green eyes, He is known as the Black Pearl Prince. He mainly likes to sleep a lot. _

_The Golden One belongs to Harry Taylor. He had short Dark Golden blonde hair and Light Gold Eyes, He was known as the Gold Pearl Prince. He's very smart and very friendly but very unsure or uneasy about anything new to him._

_Now in the Indian Ocean there is only one pearl, That is the Red Pearl. Her name was Alexandra (but likes to be called Alex) She had Red Wavy Past shoulder length hair and Blood red eyes. Now Alex is Too Kind for her self but she can stand her round when she refuses something or has an argument with someone. She is Known as The Red Pearl Princess._

_Now the Last Ocean is the(North) Pacific Ocean, (A/N:I did have a look at some maps and picked that maps sea(s) but feel free to correct me) That Had 2 Pears as well, The white one and the orange one._

_The White one belonged to Kiku Honda, He had Black Hair and Medium Brown eyes. Now Kiku is a very quite boy sometimes, and is Interest in new things to him. He was Know as the White Pearl Prince._

_The last one, Which is the Orange one belongs to Ellie McCormick. she had wave long orange hair that also went past her Hips and Hazily Brown-Orange eyes. She is a very shy girl but a very curious one as well, She's a little closed up around other people but is open around her friends. She is Known as the Orange pearl Princess_

_This is the Story that will change everyone ones life from living in the sea world to living in the Human Land… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Line Break)_

**A/N:**** I'll start it at Kat's POV and try and make it more longer. Please be Nice with reviews. and Please do re-correct me the oceans if you think I've done it worng. See you on the next one.**


End file.
